La fin
by Azaazeal
Summary: ...Il est grand temps d'arrêter de rêver. Non, ils ne vécurent pas heureux pour toujours. Non, ils n'eurent pas beaucoups d'enfants. Parce que même dans les contes de fées la princesse fini par mourir...HG/DM POV DRACO


**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou ! Un petit One shot pour la route. Loin, très loin de l'univers que je chéri habituellement. Histoire de changer. Parce que toutes les histoires ne finissent pas toujours comme on le souhaiterais. Parce que le chemin n'est pas essentiel, que seule la destination compte...

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_Azaazeal_**

The end

« Mourir est la dernière chose à faire » Lord Palmerston

Au loin, le soleil, astre parmi les astres, se couchait. Il venait, paisiblement posséder l'horizon dans toute sa longueur, tandis que les vagues, amères, se faisaient douces, ce après une journée passée à se déchaîner sous la tempête. La mer, affaiblie, envoyait l'écume se déposer à nos pieds, les recouvrant d'un fin manteau translucide et cotonneux. Le calme, se rependait comme le tonnerre un peu plus tôt, brutalement, si extraordinairement brutalement que ça en devenait étrange. Comme si un rigolo n'avait rien eu d'autre à faire qu'appuyer sur une télécommande pour tout éteindre.

Personne n'aurait pu jurer que, quelques instants auparavant, cette plage avait revêtit des allures de zone sinistrée, où éléments torturaient le paysage, comme mes pensées à ton propos me torturent.

Tout était tellement calme. C'est stupide en un sens. Rester là. Attendre bêtement, les pieds dans le sable, que le temps passe. Alors que le temps, équilibre instable, s'amenuise à mesure que les minutes s'écoulent. Je regarde le ciel et, dans une prière muette, enfoui ma tête dans la maigre masse brune agrippée à mon cou.

Un parfum s'élève. Un parfum que je hais, du genre de ceux qui s'insinuent contre votre volonté un peu partout, de ceux qui restent, qui s'accrochent et vous hante. Comme je le hais, même s'il vient de toi.

Cette fragrance, morne et acide, qui attaque le nez et qu'on ne retrouve que dans les hôpitaux. Hôpitaux où toi comme moi avons passés le plus clair du temps que nous avons eu pour nous.

Nous.

Nous sommes là tout deux, Merlin sait depuis quand. A dire vrai, lorsque tu m'as parlé d'aller faire un tour, je n'avais pas vraiment imaginé ça comme ça. Pour tout te dire, j'ai la trouille, nan, je suis complètement terrorisé. Dans ton état, faire un tour relève du suicide, mais comme pour tout, tu as fini par me convaincre.

Il m'a seulement suffit de te faire sortir par la fenêtre. C'est tellement con de partir. Tellement simple de s'en aller dans le fond, même pour toi. Alors, je l'ai ouverte cette foutue fenêtre, je t'ai prise dans mes bras et nous étions dehors. Nous étions à cinq étages du sol, tu te rends compte ! Et toi, tu n'a rien trouvé de mieux que sourire.

Depuis quand, n'avais tu pas souri ?

C'est dur, pour moi, de savoir que je suis ce que je suis. Que je suis capable, avec un peu de bonne volonté, de franchir dix étages, finger in the nose. Que je peux soulever tout et n'importe quoi, comme si c'était un simple tas de boue. J'ai du mal à vivre avec le fait de savoir qu'il ne m'arrivera jamais rien, alors que je te regarde mourir.

En fait, c'est cruel d'être ce que je suis sans rien pouvoir pour toi. Merlin à mal fait les choses. Tout de travers, je crois bien qu'il n'est pas toujours très clean, en ce qui nous concerne. Il ne doit pas beaucoup nous aimer, pour avoir le culot de t'infliger tout ce mal.

Il ne vaut pas mieux qu'eux. Eux. Lorsqu'ils ont parlés de ta maladie, je t'aurais bien offert ce que je suis, pour qu'il ne t'arrive plus rien. Car ce que je suis ne crains ni froid, ni douleur, ni cancer.

_Tu me parle_.

Je t'écoute. Je dévore, une à une, la moindre de tes paroles, sachant qu'elles sont pour le moins comptées. Sachant que bientôt, il n'y en aura plus aucunes. J'imprime tes mots. J'enregistre le ton que tu prends car si aujourd'hui il est éteint, à une époque, il me semble, il était vif. Aussi vif que le soleil à son zénith.

La lumière dans mes ténèbres. C'est culcul. Tu es mon ciel, ma terre, tu es le souffle du vent, la pluie derrière la fenêtre, tu es toutes ces heures qui passent. Tu es toutes ces choses qui ne comptent qu'une fois que nous avons eu la bêtise de les perdre.

Tu es tout et sans toi je suis vide. Aussi vide que le jour où tu m'as retrouvé. Fichue panne. J'ai toujours eu en horreur tout ces trucs de moldus, tellement peu fiables. Voitures, médecins…tous les mêmes.

C'est tellement drôle, n'est ce pas ? Je peux soulever à une main l'équivalent d'un semi-remorque, mais changer une roue, c'était hors de mes compétences, mais dans les tiennes.

Je crois qu'il y à pas beaucoup de monde qui aime se balader, le soir, comme un con, tout seul en forêt, au beau milieu de nulle part. J'ai moi-même toujours trouvé ça plutôt space, voire franchement glauque.

J'ai beau être capable de tout, la cambrousse, j'ai du mal.

Moi, Drago Malfoy, sorcier, accessoirement immortel de mon état venait de me faire secourir par ce qui me paraissait être au départ une parfaite inconnue, que ni la boue, ni la pluie, ni la crasse ne semblaient effrayer. T'as jamais été mécano dans l'âme. A nous deux nous avons surtout pédalé dans la mouise, mais tu es restée.

Je me demanderais toujours comment une brune, à peine plus haute que mon pouce, a pu me faire grandir autant. Moi qui ai déjà tout vu, tout vécu, tout subi. Moi que rien n'effraie, ni ne fait plier. Moi, qui ai simplement tressailli à l'appel des mots métastases, chimiothérapie, radiothérapie, soins palliatifs et confrères.

_Tu es fatiguée ?_

A peine quelques heures que tu t'es levée. Toi que dormir insupporte, tu ne fais plus que ça. Et moi, con comme je suis, je te regarde faire.

C'est vrai quand j'y pense.

« J'arrive pas à dormir » Ca c'était ton excuse. Tu avais toujours, faim, soif, il faisait trop chaud, trop froid, et puis c'était le temps, il passait trop vite ou jamais assez. Tout, en fait, était prétexte à te tenir éveillée. Et pas une fois, pas une seule malheureuse seconde, je ne me suis demandé pourquoi toutes ses insomnies.

Je n'ai pas compris que tu n'arrivais plus à dormir, tant la douleur te torturait. Je n'ai pas compris que tu avais si mal, que fermer les yeux devenait une angoisse quasi paranoïaque. Il fallait que tu reste debout. Que tu agisses. Que tu te battes.

Et pas une fois je n'ai compris.

Comment peut ton être aveugle à ce point ? Ou comment arrives-tu à être si bonne comédienne ?

_Tu à froid ?_

Voilà que ça recommence. Avec toi, il y à toujours un truc qui va de travers. Dans le fond, tu ne fais que te plaindre. Jour après jour, tu râle, tu fais ta casse burne. Madame aimerait, madame voudrait, madame souhaiterais, dans le fond Madame exige.

C'est inné chez toi, cette capacité à obtenir politiquement correctement parlant, tout ce que tu désire. Regarde. Je suis là. Comme le pauvre con que je suis. Mais qu'est ce que je fiche…

Tu te rappelle, le jour où j'ai su qui tu étais. Hermione Granger. Il à fallu qu'on couche ensemble pour que je me rende compte. Et toi qui savait, toi qui à toujours su. Remarque, un type comme moi, il parait que ça se remarque. Comme tu t'es défendue, « un mec comme toi, Malfoy, on ne passe pas au travers. On à beau fuir, il fini toujours par vous courir après. C'était la juste conclusion des choses qu'on en arrive là. Alors pourquoi pas et puis Malfoy/Granger, Drago/Hermione, ça sonne pas si mal nan ? Allez, avoue. »

Quelle excuse minable.

Je suis minable.

_Tu m'aime ?_

Tu ose me dire que tu m'aime ?

Mais quelle fille égoïste tu es !

Si tu m'aimais réellement, tu ne serais pas malade. Ai-je tort ? Tout le monde le sait, une femme qui vous aime vraiment, ferais tout pour rester auprès de vous, pour partager tout ce qu'il y a à partager lorsqu'on est un couple : douceurs, bonheur, engueulades, réconciliations sur l'oreiller, temps qui passe… Une femme qui prétend des sentiments aussi fort lutterait, se battrais plus encore, elle n'abandonnerait pas, et surtout pas si vite. Elle ne se laisserait pas aller à la douce lueur du Paradis. Elle refuserait.

Si tu pensais vraiment ce que tu dis, tu ne serais ni malade, ni mourante.

Tu ne me laisserais pas ici, pas tout seul, pas sans toi.

Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu vivrais. Quelle femme abandonnerait tout ce qu'elle à, si ce n'est par pure égoïsme ? Un cancer pfff tu parle, trouve mieux. Tu ne pense vraiment qu'à toi. Tu me dégoûte.

Je te demande tellement peu, et tu ne prétends ne rien pouvoir pour moi. Reste, reste si tu m'aime. Ose si tu en es capable. Affronte l'éternité avec moi au lieu de me laisser le faire seul. Tu crois que c'est drôle pour moi ? Que ça me tente, l'infini ? Que c'est marrant d'être eternel ? Perdurer au-delà du temps, au-delà des autres, de tout. C'est pas réjouissant tu sais. Je n'ai rien demandé à personne moi.

Je suis un monstre, j'ai pas choisi de le devenir. C'est pas une raison pour m'abandonner. Je trouve ça tellement lâche.

Je me lève, tu manque de tomber sur le sable. Tu me regarde, fronce ce qui aurait du être des sourcils,tu me répugne. Comment ai-je pu t'aimer.

Qui te trouverait désirable. Tu es tellement laide. Regarde-toi. Une femme, ça à des cheveux, quel gâchis, les tiens étaient si beaux. Et ton corps, Merlin ! le massacre. Comment ai-je pu seulement poser les mains sur toi. Je me dégoûte.

Je pars. La berge est proche, je n'ai qu'à traverser la plage. Tant pis, tu crèveras seule. Je vous laisse en amoureux, toi et ton égocentrisme.

En pleine route, comme une envie de pisser, j'espère presque que tu m'appelle, je prie, pour que tu hurle mon nom afin que je te rejoigne. Je suis un monstre, oui. Quel homme oserait seulement penser ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit ? Je suis un con. Merlin, quel con.

Hermione.

Je me retourne, tu n'es plus là. Enfin si, tu es là. Mais, quelque chose à changer.

Hermione !

A grandes enjambées, je traverse en sens inverse les butes sableuses, je manque de me ramasser lamentablement à deux, si ce n'est trois reprises. Tu n'a pas bouger, tu n'as pas bougé depuis que j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de me tirer. En fait tu ne bouge plus. La mer au loin, s'excite à nouveau, les vaguelettes se transforment en vagues dont l'écho m'empêche de penser correctement. Je m'approche, je suis rapide mais ça ne fait pas tout.

Le ciel tourne à la grisaille, le vent se lève, les nuages gonflent comme du pop corn sous la chaleur. Il fait lourd, si lourd. Je crains un orage. Toi qui n'à jamais aimé la pluie, je ne veux pas que tu finisses sous la flotte. Je ne veux pas que tu finisses tout court.

Alors que je t'atteins, un éclair tonne à faible distance de nous. L'espace d'une seconde, sa lumière t'éblouie, je le vois, tu réagis, tes yeux clignent. J'ai les mains qui tremblent. Comme un gosse. J'ai soudainement peur de te toucher, je te sais faible, je te sais usée. Je ne veux pas te faire le moindre mal. Mais tu m'appelle.

_- Drago_.

Combien de fois ai-je entendu ce prénom. Combien de bouches l'ont prononcé. Mais je t'en conjure, dit-le encore. Je t'en supplie, ne cesse pas de parler.

_Tu es glacée._

Tu ne mentais pas. Je te sens trembler sous mon manteau. Tu n'avais que ta blouse lorsque nous sommes partit, tu étais tellement pressée que tu n'a pas pris le temps de mettre quoi que se soit, mais tu à exiger ma veste.

Parce que, « mine de rien, elle sent vachement bon.» Je te prends dans mes bras, Merlin sait comment. Tu es congelée, limite violette. Je ne comprends pas, il y a une seconde a peine, tu étais pâle certes mais pas à ce point. Il ne fait pourtant pas froid. Comment fait tu pour être frigorifiée alors qu'il fait lourd, je suinte sous mon tee shirt, tu grelotte sous ta blouse.

Ne me dis pas que tu t'en va, Pas maintenant, pas comme ça, pas ici. Un tour, nous sommes seulement venus faire un tour. Tu n'es pas là pour mourir. Me fais pas ça Hermy.

Je t'interdis de mourir.

- Tu m'entends ???? Hermione ?

- …

Pense à ce qu'il nous reste à vivre, meurs si tu veux, quand tu veux, où tu veux mais pas maintenant. Va-t'en, va au bout du monde si ça te chante. Pars seule ou avec un autre. A pied, en stop, à balais ou en car. Quitte-moi. Fais-moi mal. Hurle-moi dessus. Mais je t'en prie. Pas maintenant.

- Hermione ! Répond moi…

- …

Tu regarde l'horizon. Il est calme, fausse alerte. Il n'y aura pas d'orage se soir. A nouveau, tout est comme dans un film. L'espace d'un instant, je prends le temps de contempler le spectacle qui s'offre à moi. La plage, les vagues, le couchant, au loin. Tout est tellement beau.

Mon regard se porte à nouveau sur toi. Tu fixe toujours la mer. Je me concentre. Ton regard est vide. Complètement vide. Tu es partie.

- T'as raison Hermy. C'était une bonne idée, d'aller faire ce tour.


End file.
